When secrets can't be secrets no more
by Rytanya
Summary: Every one have secrets... what if yours was deadly? What will you do? Read to find out... Read inside for full summary...
1. when eyes just can't be closed no more

When secrets can't be secrets no more

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot… though I really wish I own Andros.

A.N: Please R&R thank you…

Summary: Every one has secrets… but what if your secrets just can't be secrets any more and you have to reveal it… The problem? It can cost you your life… Read how a ranger struggle with this secret not knowing that it's destroying her from the inside…

ENJOY!

Chapter I:

"No!" a gasp was heard in the dark room. Ashley sat up suddenly in her bed, beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead.

Breathing heavily, Ashley got out of bed and looked towards the camera in her room while wearing her robe, "Deca, what time is it?"

"It's half past 3 in the morning Ashley."

"Thanks Deca."

Ashley slowly made her way towards her door and walked through it when it slid opened.

Pulling her robe closer to her, she made her way to the bridge, careful not to make any noise that might wake the others.

Once reaching the bridge, she went to the consoles and punched the coordinates of her house. Just as she suspected, her brother, Jeff, was wide awake in his bed.

"Jeff.." Ashley whispered softly to the image on the viewing screen.

Jeff looked up towards the mirror in his room and was not surprised when he saw his sister in the mirror.

Jeff walked towards the mirror, "Hey… you got one to huh?"

Ashley just nodded her head, forcing herself not to let any tears fall.

"Ash… it'll be okay… nothing's gonna happen,"

"How many times have you said that Jeff? I've been telling myself that all these dreams weren't true for the last 10 years, but that doesn't change the fact that it won't happen. I don't know if I can hold on any longer. It hurts not being able to tell my friends, especially Andros about this…"

Ashley said as tears began rolling down her flushed cheeks. Jeff went to the mirror and placed his hands on the mirror where his sister's cheeks supposed to be, wishing that he could wipe those tears away.

Ashley, seeing her brother's gesture, slowly wiped away the tears.

"Ash… I really dunno what to do, honestly I don't … but we have to be strong… And you know the reason why we can't reveal this to anyone…"

"But… if we coul-" Ashley started speaking when Jeff interrupted her.

"A.J!" Jeff snapped

Ashley gasps. Ashley bit her bottom lip. Jeff only called her 'A.J' when he was really serious.

Jeff's eyes softened as he saw the scared look on his sister's face.

"A.J., listen to me… I really wish we could tell someone about this… about us… about our past… but I don't want to risk losing the life we have now… I don't want to risk you getting hurt like mom did… Please understand… I love you too much…"

Ashley could only nod… " I love you too, Jeff…"

Jeff smiled. He opened his mouth about to say something when distant footsteps caught Ashley and Jeff's sharp ears.

"I better go…" Ashley whispered.

Jeff nodded and the image was gone…

Just then the door to the bridge opened.

Andros awoke from his sleep after another restless night. He decided he might as well continue to search for his sister since he couldn't go back to sleep.

Andros changed into his uniform and walked towards the bridge. The door slid opened and to his pleasant surprise he saw Ashley dressed in her sleeping robes staring into space…literally.

Ashley quickly wiped away her remaining tears before turning to face the person who just entered.

"Ashley?"

"Andros?"

They both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" There they go again…

Ashley smiled. "You first…"

"I'm going to search for Karone… like I always do… You?" Andros replied as he walked towards Ashley.

"I-I umm… I-I couldn't sleep…" She answered looking down, suddenly finding some interest in her bedroom slippers.

Andros took another step closer and lifted up her chin to look her in the eyes and was shocked to see that they were red and swollen.

"Ash… you've been crying… What's wrong?"

"Noth-nothing I just had a nightmare… that's all… a silly thing…"

"You want to talk about it?" Andros asked, concerned.

Ashley shooked her head and smilled at his concern. She suddenly shivered because of the cold. She tried to cover it up but it didn't go unnoticed by Andros.

He quickly held her arms and rubbed them, trying to warm them up.

"You're cold…"

Andros then took her in his embrace, surprising Ashley, but she soon wrapped her arms around him for warmth.

Andros, with Ashley still in his arms, walked to the nearest chair and sat down pulling Ashley on to his lap. She snuggled against him as he pulled her closer. Andros kissed the top of Ashley's head and lost himself in the scent of her hair.

Without both of them knowing, they were both asleep.

A.N: so? how was it? like it? hate it? love it? you tell me... please...


	2. when dreams just aren't dreams no more

Disclaimer: I own nothing here…(sighs)

Chapter II: When dreams aren't just dreams no more

Ashley leaned against her locker and closed her eyes wishing that the pounding in her head would die down.

"Ashley!"

Ashley turned around so fast that a wave of nausea swept through her. She had to hold on the locker to prevent her from falling over, but that didn't stop her pounding head. If anything, I just made it worst.

Cassie, who had called her name, ran to her best friend when she saw the condition Ashley was in.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Cassie asked as she reached the lockers.

"Ye-yeah… just a little headache… don't worry…" Ashley replied softly.

"If you're sure…" Cassie said as she and Ashley walked towards their last class for the day.

Andros, TJ and Carlos were walking out of their last class for the day and were walking towards the lockers.

"So.. what did you guys do, huh?" Carlos asked Andros suspiciously.

Andros turned to face his teammate and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

TJ, who had been silent, chuckled, "You and Ashley… What were you two doing this morning? We couldn't find you in your room…"

"I was at th-"

"And we couldn't find Ashley in her room too…" Carlos cut Andros' sentence before he even had a chance to deny it.

Andros sighed knowing that he couldn't win against the two rangers.

"I couldn't sleep… so I decided to go search for Karone, and incidentally, Ashley was at the bridge. We talked and I guess we fell asleep… that's all. Nothing happened… promise."

TJ and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true…" Andros whined (A.N: can you just imagine? Andros whining? So cute!)

Carlos and TJ nodded knowingly.

Just then Cassie and Ashley came up to them.

"Hey guys… we're going to the surf spot. Zhane's meeting us there, you going?" Cassie asked the guys.

"Sure," TJ, Andros and Carlos answered in unison.

15 minutes later, the five teens were on their way to the surf spot. Cassie was the first one to spot Zhane from afar.

The rangers were finishing some of their homework when their morphers beeped.

"C'mon guys…" Andros instructed the rest of the team.

They morphed when they reached an abandoned alley.

Once reaching the Angel Grove Park where the 'monster' was attacking, they saw that it wasn't exactly a monster but it was a man, dressed in a dark flowing cloak.

"Who are you?" Andros shouted to him.

The man just chuckled softly and looked up. Ashley gasps as she saw the face of the man. The rest of the rangers stepped back in surprise as they saw the eyes of the mystery man. His eyes were out of the ordinary; they were golden with a touch of violet. Ashley couldn't move. She knew she had seen that person somewhere before but didn't know where.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear her friends calling out to her. She didn't even feel herself moving towards the man. All she saw was those eyes.

Suddenly, Ashley felt as if tons of bricks had dropped on her. She cried, falling to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

Andros was the first one to reach Ashley when she dropped to her knees. The mysterious man just disappeared when she had cried out.

"Ashley!" Andros called out to her, taking her in his arms, cradling her.

Ashley was unconscious. Andros, after looking around, making sure no one was around, slowly took off Ashley's helmet and gave it to Zhane who was kneeling right beside him.

"Ash?" Andros whispered softly as he took her face in his hands.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up at the person and saw Cassie looking down on him.

"Let's take her back to the megaship."

Andros just nodded and carried Ashley in his arms.

"Deca, six to teleport." Zhane announced to his morpher.

The rangers were soon in the med bay. Andros ran a scanner on Ashley trying to find out what had made her screamed like that just now. Andros almost threw down the scanner when he couldn't find anything wrong.

"Argh! God! Alpha, there must be something wrong with this thing!" Andros announced to the robot, his voice rising.

"Ai yi yi… Andros, there is nothing wrong with it. I just checked." Alpha replied as he took the scanner from Andros and ran it over Ashley once again.

"Ai yi yi… I can't find any reading of injuries… Ai yi yi…"

"That's why I said that's something's wrong with the scanner." Andros said exaggeratingly.

TJ and Carlos looked worriedly at each other.

Cassie stepped forward.

"Andros, relax… you really need to calm down… let's just ask Ashley what happened when she wakes up…"

Andros nodded and slumped down the nearest chair but he could almost hear a silent 'if' around the room.


	3. when friends can't trust you no more

Disclaimer: Sorry… I made a mistake in the previous chappy… I did own something in that chappy… the 'Mystery Man'…

A.N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… I had been a little too busy…

Phantom Rogue: you'll find out soon… but not so soon… hehe… I'm so bad… don't worry, as long you keep reading and reviewing, you'll find out…

Well that's done! On with the story!

Chapter III: When friends can't trust you no more

Ashley stirred slightly but stopped when she felt her headache coming back.

"Urgh…"

Andros' head shot up as he heard Ashley moaning. He took one of her hands in his and brushes a few strands of her hair from her face with his other.

"Ashley…"

Ashley blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Andros?"

"I'm here…" Andros tightened his hold on her hand.

Ashley tried to sit up but was stopped by Andros. She tried to resist it but her body refused to obey her, so she had to comply.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as she lay back down.

"I dunno… you started screaming and passed out. The scanner couldn't detect any reason for what had happened. So, why don't you tell me what happened." Andros replied softly.

Ashley turned her head away from Andros as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

'How could he? He doesn't think that I purposely passed out, did he?'

Andros looked at Ashley and felt guilt rising in him.

(Flashback)

"Don't you think that it's weird that the scanner couldn't find anything wrong with Ash?" Cassie asked the team.

The other rangers had left Andros alone with Ashley and went to the synathron, while Zhane had gone to take a nap.

"I dunno… I mean, it is a little weird…" TJ answered.

"Wait a minute… you're not saying that Ashley is just acting?" Carlos asked, looking unbelievably at his two friends.

Cassie and TJ looked guiltily at the black ranger.

"Ashley's acting?" an extra voice entered the conversation.

The three rangers turned to look at the person by the synathron entrance.

"Andros! Hey… how's Ashley?" TJ asked, nervously.

"Save it Teej," Andros snapped, walking towards the table where the team was seating around.

"What are you guys talking about? Ashley's acting?" he continued.

"Well… it's just a theory… Ashley hasn't been herself these last few days…" Cassie reasoned.

"That doesn't mean she's making up what happened today." Andros reasoned back.

"But think about it Andros…and think thoroughly…" Cassie said.

Andros had a far away look in his eyes.

'Maybe Cassie's right..' a voice at the back of his mind said.

'What the hell are you saying! You mustn't judge Ash like that!' he replied back.

'But you have to make way for the possibilities…'

(End of flashback)

Andros snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ashley talking to him.

"Don't you trust me Andros?" she asked softly.

"Ash, I –" Andros started.

"No!" Ashley turned around to face Andros and sitting up.

"Why? I know what you guys were thinking. I thought you'd understand… but I was wrong… you don't understand at all…" she continued, her heart breaking bit by bit, tears flowing freely.

Andros reached to wipe the tears but Ashley pushed his hand away.

"Get out…" She said, barely audible.

"Ash-"

"I said, get out." She repeated.

"Ash, I-"

"GET OUT!" Ashley shouted, pointing to the door.

Andros stood up quietly and walked towards the door, feeling hurt and guilty at the same time. He stopped.

Without turning around, "I'm really sorry Ash…" and walked out, the door shutting close.

Ashley fell down to the bed and curled into a ball, sobbing her heart out, hoping it would mend her broken heart.

A.N: Hey.. didn't expect that did ya? Well, I didn't too. I was just typing, not stopping and when I read it, it just came out that way… Maybe it's because of a recent heartbreak I had. Well.. hope u enjoyed it.. stay tune for the next chappy!


	4. when you can't run no more

Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? Haiz… I own nothing but 'Judas' in this chappy.

Chapter 4: When you can't run no more

All was silent in the house besides the sound of the rain pattering on the windows and the constant punching on the keyboard keys.

"Ding dong!" The sound of the doorbell shattered the silence.

Jeff walked towards the front door and was surprised at what greeted him.

"Ashley?" he said, shocked to see his sister soaking wet. By the look on her face he could see that she had been crying.

Jeff pulled Ashley in and grabbed a few blankets and towel. Ashley sat down on the couch putting her arms around her trying to keep warm.

Jeff handed Ashley the towel and blankets before settling himself in front of her.

Taking her hands in his, "Ash, what happened?"

Ashley started to sob and flung herself on her brother. Jeff just held her, knowing that she'll talk when she is ready.

"It was him… I remember. It was him…" Ashley sobbed.

"Who Ash?" Jeff asked.

"Judas… Judas…" Ashley replied.

Jeff's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

* * *

Atthe megaship…

(Flashback)

After Andros had left the med bay, the other rangers went to him after overhearing the 'conversation' between him and Ashley.

He looked at his teammates, "I shouldn't have listened…"

Cassie stepped forward, "God Andros, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, honest,"

"Yeah… us too…" TJ and Carlos apologized.

Andros shook his head, "That's okay guys… I guess it's no use crying over spilt milk…"

(End flashback)

Andros sat on his bed wide-awake, not being able to sleep after what had happened earlier.

Andros sighed and got out of bed, deciding to talk to Ashley.

Roughly about 20 steps later, he found himself standing in front of Ashley's room.

He knocked on the door, calling out softly.

"Ash? You awake? Ash, please open the door… I need to talk to you. Please open the door Ash…" He pleaded but only silence answered him.

"Deca, is Ashley inside?" Andros turned to ask to camera on the wall.

"Negative." Deca replied.

Andros frowned.

"Where is she Deca?" he asked again.

"I am no allowed to disclose that information to you. Ashley's orders." Deca replied.

Andros sighed and left for his room with a heavy heart.

* * *

Atthe Hammond residence…

Jeff closed the door to Ashley's room. She had told him what happened between Andros and her. He was walking down to the living room when he felt an 'all-too-familiar' headache invading his once calm head.

He turned around only to be greeted by a man in a dark cloak with a very unusual pair of eyes.

"You…" Jeff hissed.

The man smirked

"What do you want?" he almost shouted,

"You know what I want…DeRome…"

"You'll never have her… I won't let you!"

"Not now I won't… but soon… soon you can't run no more…" with that, he vanished.

Jeff collapsed on the couch, bringing his hands to his face.

"Lord give me strength…" he whispered.

A soft breeze blew through the living room, but no doors or windows were opened…

Jeff suddenly looked up from his hands. If anyone were to be looking at him, the first thing they would see was his blood red eyes, with no sign of white at all…

A.N: There! Another chappy done… hope you enjoyed it… I'll be updating soon so, send in your reviews guys! I really appreciate it… thx


End file.
